Generally, various plugs can be inserted into a socket so as to connect with other circuits. With social development and technical progress, people are pursuing a convenient and comfortable life. To meet such requirements, various electrical products are developed, and multiple sockets are needed. Therefore, power strips with multiple sockets play an increasingly important role, and have become a necessity in daily life.